Squirtle's Pool Party
by redlion2286
Summary: A Bunch of water Pokemon have a Luao


Squirtle's Pool Party

Disclaimer: " I don not own Pokemon, I do not work for Nintendo, or anyone related to it,

One worning, I might of missed some spelling stuff I use a screen reader and am a terrible speller, I did my best If you are going to complane, make it about the story, not the macanics. Thanks for reading

Squirtle's Pool Party

Once upon a time, there was a squirtle. He lived in a nice street where everyone had driveways where you could play basketball or jump rope. Our friend Squirtle liked to do these things with his neighbors among other things. They liked to play 4square, tetherball, and ride scooters. Squirtle also liked to play baseball and was the catcher on his team.

One day in the beginning of Summer, Squirtle's family was having a pool party. It was going to have a Hawaii theme. All his friends and neighbors were very excited because the Double-bubble family had the best barbeques on that side of town. The day before the party Squirtle went with his mom who was a High level wortortle, to the party store. They bought the usual cups napkins, and plates. But the thing our hero was most excited about was a Nemo themed pinata . Finding Nemo was Squirtle's favorite movie and when he grewup he wanted a talk show just like Ellen.

A/N I know you probably think only trainers can understand a pokemon once they catch it, but this is fantasy people.

Anyway besides the fact that his older brother and sister, who were twins told him this, Squirtle's mom believed in him.

So anyway Turtle mom and her son left the store with bags of Kitkats, peppermint patties, bouncy balls pencils and things to fill the ribbon paper fish with.

That night Squirtle dreamed of swimming in his pool. All of a sudden, it went from being late June/early July to mid December. He was frozen inside, or rather underneath. Ahhh! He screamed and he popped out on top and started skating in circles he did a flip in the air and landed going in circles and was flung on to his trampoline in a pile of snow.

He opened his eyes and saw it was the next day. He ran, or did what ever turtle pokemon do to get down stares, wait, no he slid down the railing, yeah he did that. It sounds cooler. So he slid down and landed on the tile floor. After helping set up, his friends started arriving. The first to come was Psyduck who lived across the street. She was holding an orange inner tube. Then came Totodile from next-door.

"Why are you holding that tube? In case you forgot you are a water type."

Psyduck's eyes widened in that way only cartoon/anime characters can do. "I am!" and she flung it around Totodile's head.

Than a piplup pushed them all in the pool.

"Lets Play Hockey! He yelled loud enough to hear from both next-doors.

Than Squirtle suggested to his friends that they play Colored Eggs. Since it was his house Psyduck decided that Squirtle should be it

- In whispers on one side of the pool

" I'll be green"

"ok I'll be blue"

"hey you're blue"

"no I'm not"

"

"what we should do is make colors no one can guess"

So the colors they chose were Glow- in- the- dark, Invisible, pokodot and Macaroni and cheese.

Psyduck: "!what it's an official color, its in the 96 crayola box"

So after calling red, yellow, silver, magenta, squirtle was starting to lose it. But just then the Charmander who was the grill master called everyone to come.

He started flipping burgers in the air, doing crazy stuff with the chicken, and even those crazy vegetable and shrimp tricks they do at some restaurants, flinging the food in to the mouths of guests. Everyone sat around plastic tables wairing Flowered Leis and eating kabobs with meat and fruit.

After eating they meant to go back in the pool but Blastoise, who was Man of the house, and Squirtle's dad, Shouted "CANNONBALL COMMING! And jumped in the pool. A cascade of water sprayed up. Everyone was drenched .

"daaaahdddd!"

"oh all right, I'm sorry" and daddy used hydro pump to refill his pool. He tossed his son in and ran away laughing. Then everyone started doing this to each other.

After dessert Squirtle and Starry pulled out ukuleles and started singing. After beating each other with the sticks they used to pop the paper fish they had a candy fight. All the kids sat on towels going threw their prizes.

While eating some ores while watching the fireworks Squirtle suggested they make wishes. "psyduck "I wish you were a nosepass! whoohahaha!"

Squirtle: "heyyy! I like being able to swim!"

Poof~~~

And he was turned into the rock type.

Than Piplup pulled out his Wand and restored Squirtle. They were all so tired they almost fell asleep outside.

Ok so not an epic but this only my second or third fanfic written, one I never submit and lost when the comp broke, and the other is on a band fic site. Please write with suggestions


End file.
